pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive talk:A/D Sand Shards Farmer
Something random I came up with.--Digital Fear 13:40, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :alredy posted. --37er ::It works, survivability-wise and mindblades don't kite from the AoE (atleast when pushed against a wall.)Minion Excluded 14:36, April 30, 2010 (UTC) what are you using to trigger Sand Shards? :Signet of Pious Light zzz--Digital Fear 17:20, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::changed to Eremite's Zeal is much better :P -CaRnyVaL™ -'---- 17:25, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::somepeople want health, some want energy... put under variants(even though most people would want the energy-- 13:52, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::it's better to put on main bar the skill most poeple would use so I put the signet on variants ~CaRnyVaL™ -'---- 16:59, May 22, 2010 (UTC) varient Much better one on Guild wars guru, pretty much using the same aspects as this but much better, if you want it posten let me know -- Avatar Of Daggerz :stick it in the Talk and we can scrutinize it.Minion Excluded 02:10, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Scatter Is there any? -- 00:03, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Oddly enough, no. I was dubious about this, but it appears that atleast the mindblades don't kite from the AoE. However, I do not know if that's due to my pro walling technique or down to the AI. It works flawlessly in NM when they are blocked by a wall on one side. I have yet to test the speed of this against daggers/scythe builds. Minion 08:25, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::O_O May have to try this out then, maybe you could test out whether they do scatter or not on one mob if you do this often. -- 13:22, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I only did it once with Digital- to see if it was worth laughing at digitalqu33r for considering. The fact that it worked make me rage :p ::::Works on HM if you have pro wall hugging skillz --(Talk) 18:25, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::The higher your criticals the better in HM, because the more you crit the quicker the max damage you can take be zero. Nice synergy between wielding a scythe and CA, but needs moar crit. Minion 18:30, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I just thought, what if Crit Agility renews just as you are removing Sand shards and remove CA instead? -- 19:55, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Don't attack after using sand shards--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:45, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Other way around, Relyk. You attack before and after, but not while casting Shards and the signet. You can scythe the mindblades for more damage, and making use of the IAS and Ebsoh.Minion 00:15, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Nevermind what I said. Don't know what I was thinking. If you chain cast the spells, you wont be able to get in an attack anyway. -- 01:41, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Make video if you can please ::::::::::Just look for any Plains farmer on Youtube. They almost always wall the mindblades like so. Minion 21:32, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I know how to wall hug and kill them, but video would be nice to see it in action CATHEDRAL OF FLAMES(TEMPLE OF THE DAMNED) im working on finding a way to farm this area for golden rin relics and diessa chalices, works well, only one prob, the rupts + Charr...even with max vanguard on still take a woppin with the anguish spirits. Lithril 17:59, May 16, 2010 (UTC) yeah, well somehow if you can counter act the damage from Anguish(maybe mystic regen(1/4 second), throw in an uninteruptable skill to remove sand shards(without a high risk of removing SF or other important one) it can be done=Thoughts?Lithril 17:59, May 16, 2010 (UTC) NM/HM? Is the build made for NM or HM? Konschu 13:51, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :It's for farming ectos; ergo- NM. Same drop rate is same. Minion 18:24, May 19, 2010 (UTC)